Pocahontas
' Pocahontas' is a Native American woman who is the main character in Pooh's Adventures of Pocahontas. Background Pocahontas is a member of the Powhatan Indian tribe that makes their home in Virginia. She is the 18-year old daughter of Chief Powhatan. It is stated that Pocahontas' mother had died, and that Pocahontas had inherited her strong will and free spirit. She is the only member of her tribe that is not xenophobic towards the white settlers, instead forming a relationship with John Smith. By the time of the second film, she is respected enough that she is sent as an ambassador to England on behalf of her people. Personality Pocahontas is displayed as a noble, free-spirited and highly spiritual young woman. She expresses wisdom beyond her years and offers kindness and guidance to those around her. She loves adventure and nature. In the film, she appears to have shamanic powers since she was able to commune with nature, talk to spirits, empathize with animals and understand unknown languages. In the sequel, Pocahontas seems to have grown after hearing of John Smith's assumed death. She keeps her independent spirit and playfulness, but is much more mature and self-assured than she was in the first film. During her stay in England, she nearly loses herself in the hustle and bustle of this new world and is turned into someone she's not. But in the end she bravely intends to sacrifice herself for her people's safety and returns to her homeland, finding herself, and romantic love, once again. She believes that here mother's spirit surrounds her. Physical appearance Pocahontas is a young woman with copper skin, long raven-black hair and twinkling, dark brown eyes. She has a tall, slender, statuesque figure with broad shoulders and narrow hips and goes around barefoot in the first film, whereas in the 2nd film, she wears flat shoes. The animation of Pocahontas is different from other Disney Princesses. Relationship with Zeñorita Cebra Pocahontas is also Zeñorita Cebra's godmother, she and Zeñorita both share a passion for talking with nature. And she has taught the young zebra about the colors of the wind. And, gave her more skills for making healing brews that the Powhatan Indian tribe often use. And after the crazy train chase, she earns then privilege to be her godmother. Trivia *Genie transformed into Pocahontas at one point in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. * Pocahontas met the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will meet Ash Ketchum, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends in Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will meet Tino and his friends in Tino Tonitini Meets Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will meet Danny and his friends in Danny Meets Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will meet Bloom, Alex, and their friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Pocahontas''. *Pocahontas will meet Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends in Thomas the Tank Engine meets Pocahontas. *Pocahontas saw Winnie the Pooh and his friends again in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Pocahontas will meet Edward Elric and his friends in Fullmetal Alchemist Adventures Of Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Memoirs of a Geisha. *She is voiced by Irene Berdard in her Speaking Voice and by Judy Kuhn in her Singing Voice. *Pocahontas will make her first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets Thumbelina. Gallery Pocahontas' Pony Form.jpg|Pocahontas' Pony Form pocahontas with her pyroar.png|Pocahontas with her Pyroar Evil Pocahontas.png|Pocahontas corrupted by the Darkside Ralph Breaks the Internet 134.png|Pocahontas and the Disney Princesses in Ralph Breaks the Internet G1 targetmaster pocahontas transformer by knickx dcrwqi0-pre.png|Pocahontas as a Transformer Category:HEROINES Category:Protagonists Category:PRINCESSES Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Females Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Disney princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Wives Category:Pure of Heart Category:Indians Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Team members Category:Singing characters Category:Peacemaker Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Wise Characters Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Ponies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Nature Lovers Category:In love heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Feminists Category:Unwanted characters Category:Title characters Category:Godmothers Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lead Females Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Pacifists Category:The Messiah Category:Honorable characters Category:Famous Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Outright Heroes Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Independent Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:One-Man Army Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Black Haired Characters